Little Pineapple
by chappy1000
Summary: Renji's life was peaceful,until a little girl comes to his doorstep,saying that she's his daughter! What is Renji going to do with his so called "daughter"? And who is her mother? And most importantly,who did Renji get pregnant? Enjoy the story! RenjixOC
1. Prologue

Chapter 1,Prologue

A/N: My new story with Renji! About my old story,I have writer's block on it! I'm sorry everyone! Can you forgive me? I'm sure you can! Anyways,I hope you like it!

It was peaceful spring night in the Rukon District. The moon was shining so brightly,which made the whole Rukon District glisten. In the 78th part of the Rukon District,Inuzuri,it was not very peaceful at all. A young woman was being chased by a man. He looked like he was drinking. The young woman wondered why was he chasing her. She knew one of the reasons. He was drunk. But,there was another reason. "Come back here,you wench!" the drunk man yelled to her. The woman ran as fast as she could. He was catching up to her. Then she spotted her home,and ran into it. "Who's there? Is that you mommy?" asked a little girl. The woman didn't answer,she just looked out the door. The man went away. Thank goodness,thought the woman. "Mommy?" the little girl asked again. The woman just smiled. "Mommy,it is you!"yelled the little girl. Then tackled her in a hug. "Hi Rin-chan!"the woman said to her daughter,hugging her. Then she started to cry a little. " Mommy,what's wrong?" asked a concerned Rin. "Nothing's wrong Rin." she answered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure."  
"Okay! I'm going to bed now. After all,it is nighttime. Night mommy!"  
"Night Rin."  
Then Rin ran off to her bed. A few minutes later she was asleep.  
Later that night,the woman wrote a letter. She was crying the whole time she wrote the letter. "There! Finished." she said. Then she looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry,Rin. I hope you can forgive me." she said. Then she woke Rin up. "What is it mommy? Why did you wake me up?"asked Rin. The woman sighed. "Rin,listen. I want you to go to the 6th Division barracks in Soul Society and look for a Renji Abarai."  
"Renji...Abarai? Why though?" asked Rin.  
"Yes,because he is your father."  
"He's my daddy?"  
"He is,but he doesn't know that."  
"Oh. But why do you want me to run away from here?"  
"Because I can't protect you anymore. I'm so sorry Rin-chan. Can you forgive me?"  
"I can mommy. But,will I ever see you again?"  
"Hopefully. And take this letter to him."  
"Okay. I love you mommy. Bye-bye."

"Same with me. Bye,Rin-chan."

Then they hugged. And Rin left with the letter in her purple and pink kimono. The woman sighed and said.

"Be safe,Rin. And Renji-kun...please forgive me."

Well,how was it? Do you guys like it? I bet you guys are wondering what Rin's mother's name is,right? Well,I'm not telling! Please Read and Review! If you don't, I'll cry! See? T^T

Laters,

chappy1000


	2. Meeting the Little Pineapple

Chapter 2,Meeting the Little Pineapple

It was morning in Soul Society,and the vice-taichou of the 6th squad,Renji Abarai was getting up from his slumber. "Morning,huh?" said Renji as he yawned. "I have to go and get to Taichou." Then he remembered that his Taichou was in meetings for the whole day. So,he didn't have to go the squad today. But,he still had to get out of his sleeping clothes,and put his hair up. So he went and did that.

A couple of minutes later,Renji was in his usual outfit,and his hair was up in a nice ponytail. He wondered what to do for the day since all of the captains were in meetings for the day. "Maybe I'll go to the human world...or I'll go to Urahara's for training..." Suddenly his thought was disturbed by a knocking on his door. Who could that be? Thought Renji. He went to answer the door,and he saw a little girl with bright crimson hair,just like him. She wore a pink and purple kimono with flower designs all over it. She had bright blue eyes,and she looked about 4 or 5 years old. She was out of breath. "Are you okay kid?"asked Renji. "Are...you...Renji Abarai?"asked the girl,which was Rin. "Yeah,why? And who are you little girl?"asked the confused Renji. "I'm Rin,and I'm your..." suddenly Rin fell unconscious. "Hey are you okay Rin?!"asked a concern Renji. "Hey!"

Renji sighed. He had to take care of this girl named Rin,who just fell unconscious a couple of minutes ago,on his doorstep. He was wondering what was Rin going to say him. And he was wondering why did she looked like him a lot. Renji sighed again. Suddenly he noticed a letter in her kimono. He took it away from her kimono,and read the front of it. It said,Renji Abarai. At this point,Renji got curious about the letter entitled to him. Then he read the letter.

_Dear Renji-kun...remember me? Or this handwriting? If you don't,my name is Ritsu Kojimaru,now do you remember? Well,anyways,if you got this letter that means Rin already is staying with you. You are probably wondering why Rin looks so much like you. Right? Well,she's actually your daughter._

Renji stopped reading the letter. "That explains why she looks like me,Ritsu-chan_._ But why didn't you tell me in the first place?" asked Renji. Then he started reading the letter again.

_I'm sorry Renji-kun for not telling you,but you were already gone before I had a chance to tell you. Again,I'm very sorry. The reason why I send Rin to you was one,she never saw her father before,or got a chance to know about him. Two,I can't protect her anymore. It's all because of me. So I beg of you,please,please! Please protect her and raise her. On the back of this letter is Rin's information. Please take good care of her,Renji-kun. I'd always loved her. And you Renji-kun. Farewell to both of you._

_Ritsu Kojimaru_

"Ritsu-chan...thank you for the great present." said Renji to himself. "You read the letter?" asked the child behind him,which was his daughter Rin Abarai. "I did Rin-chan." he answered to Rin. Then he received a tackled from Rin. "Oto-san!"yelled Rin as she hugged him. "I'm going to be living with you now! Maybe we can even get Mommy to live with us!" "Yeah,maybe."Renji said to his daughter. But then Renji thought about something:What was his Taichou going to say?!

* * *

A/N: Now that is a problem Renji! Lol. Well,did you like it? I hope you did! ^^ Please R&R!

Laters,

chappy1000


End file.
